Behind Blue Eyes
by ItsMyCoffeeBreak
Summary: Summary:   He had to get out of there…. If he lingered much longer they would kill him… But he doesn't know… And I can't tell him… The mute were never meant to speak. A Legomance like no other…
1. Prologue: Poison

A/N: As I said in the summary, this is a Legomance… but it's not like the others.

I realized the other day that all the women in those Mary-sueish tales are perfect; not meaning perfect in 'everyone loves me' or 'I grew up learning archery!" Most of Legolas' 'women' are let's say… weaklings. The ones who know how to use a sword always seem to fall immediately in love with Lotr's 'famous' archer- I use that term very lightly- and oh whenever they're in danger, who do they call? I believe I don't have to say his name.

Not that I don't hate Mary-Sues but have you honestly ever seen an ugly Mary-sue out there? Have you? Or maybe one who has a difficulty like being blind or deaf or let's say dumb? I send my apologies for using that term but I'm not talking about one without intelligence but rather… one without speech.

Now wouldn't that be so interesting to see? How about a Mary-sue who wouldn't be so willing to jump into bed with said archer- because honestly, the real Legolas would never do that…. I believe Legolas must be written respectably instead of being treated like some kind of a man-ho. Let's not have Sir Tolkien tossing in his grave… Anyone else with me?

Anyways, here it is! A sex-free, unwussy Legomance, and a response to all those weak Legomances out there….

Prologue: Poison

She was dying and it was all his fault.

"You'll be alright, I promise." Legolas uttered blankly as he gazed down into her bright blue eyes that were gradually fading to an ugly gray. "I'll take you with me and you'll finally have what you always dreamed of: a home."

All lies.

He wasn't a healer but it wasn't very hard to figure out that the arrow embedded deep in her breast was deadly. Sticky ebony blood poured out from the small wound, oozing with the green poison that was the cause of all her pain and misery.

It was all his fault.

His eyes shimmered as he gently rocked her in his arms. "Why did you have to do that, nenu-nîn?" The elf closed his eyes to stop the tears from escaping. "That arrow was meant for me!"

She was silent in his arms… but she always was silent.

Weak though she was, she slowly raised one of hands and placed it comfortingly along his cheek, wiping one of his tears dry as she quietly urged his eyes open.

He couldn't look at her.

"There's still time." He whispered determinedly as he glanced up at the dark, cloud filled sky. "I can carry you with me back to Mirkwood-"

She silenced him with a soft kiss and as she drew away, she mouthed one word: "Go."

The elf stubbornly shook his head. "No."

The woman winced and her eyes filled with sadness. _There's still hope for you… but not for me_… They seemed to say.

"I can't leave you here! Those men are drawing closer… I'm not going to give you back to them just like that! No. Not after all you've done for me."

It was his fault… ever since the first moment he met her.

End Notes:

The next chapter is already written… I just need to finish the aggravating task of typing it up. Expect it tomorrow! And feel free to leave a review; reviewers get free virtual ice cream becoz it's that time of year again. :P


	2. Chapter One

A/N:

Unfortunately the name of my strong female character shares the same name of the Roman translation for the goddess Athena… *sigh* I can't change it; it's already molded into my head. And I am aware that this chapter has this mysterious touch to it…. Because I really can't reveal this place to you until later on… And I probably won't say it at all. Is it Esgaroth? Dale? Some other place near Mirkwood. I'm not telling you; every reader has a different place in mind, a different theory.

Contest at the end of this chapter!

Chapter One: Waking To A Storm

It was worse in the dark.

His head throbbed as the pain sliced through him like a dull knife cutting through bone. He had to escape from this darkness… outrun it if he had to. He hated it, for it drained him of all his senses and his strengths, leaving him utterly empty.

"Minerva, he's- he's moving."

A strange voice echoed across the blank walls of his mind. There was life out there… somewhere.

"Please help me…" He tried screaming but all that came out was a low whisper. "Get me out of here."

"What is he talking about?" A small pause, then, "So it's the wine, then? But he will recover, right? He talks like he's in a dark place… with creepy, crawly spiders that'll gnaw your head-"

Legolas could have sworn he heard someone push the person aside. Light fingers gently brushed against his brow, falling across his closed eyes where they rested for a few moments. Then there came the sound of something being dipped in thin liquid, the drops plunking back into the water as they were squeezed out- he shuddered as he felt a wet cloth settle upon his forehead. So cold yet so relaxing.

The pain slowly began to die down, just enough for him to see a little eyes.

"His eyes are opening!" The voice was clearer this time and Legolas had to squint in order to see a small form hovering over him. It sure sounded like a boy but it didn't look like one. Surely one his age wouldn't be so dirty and bruised.

The boy glanced over at the other figure lingering in the corner of his eye. "Minerva, come! I don't know what to do!"

The figure hesitated.

The child sighed. "Please come, sister. He's not going to care!"

Legolas had to blink several times before his eyes regained their focus. He stared up at the ceiling of his strange rest place, letting his gaze linger over the tattered roof before returning to the boy who was illuminated by the sun's rays gleaming through its endless holes. Strange place… very strange indeed.

It took all his effort to keep his eyes open as the figure finally fell into view. It was a young woman, dressed in nothing but dirty rags, a torn cloak draped around her neck like a comforting scarf. She kept her head lowered as she took the wet cloth and dabbed his forehead with it before dipping it and twisting it again in the bucketful of water sitting a few feet away.

The boy, meanwhile, was so excited that he was literally hopping on the edge of his straw pallet. "What's your name?" His emerald eyes shimmered as he quietly asked his question. "Mine's Hem! I'm twelve years old and proud of it! Do you remember what happened to you? My sister does but she won't tell-" He drew silent at hearing Legolas' sharp moan as his sister replaced the bloodied rag. "-me… What are you anyway? Are you one of those fairies Derv keeps telling me about?"

His sister rolled her eyes as she cautiously lifted Legolas' head up and settled it on her lap.

Hem watched him in silence before his face lit up in realization. "Oh yes! You're an elf! That's what Derv said when she and Minerva dropped you off here. Funny how she dashed off like that. She looked scared-"

Legolas winced. "I'm sorry but I'm not following you."

"What? Not following me? Well I sure-"

Minerva snapped her finger to catch Hem's attention, quickly pointing towards Legolas then back to him.

"But his head's too heavy!"

The woman shook her head, her blue eyes filling with relief as her brother took her place.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot for a sec that you're wounded." Hem apologized as the elf repositioned himself after feeling the sharp pinch of straw as it dug into his back. "Umm.. You do know I'm Hem right? That's Minerva over there and she's my sister… and she has a secret that isn't so secret once you get to know her better. Alright, she can't speak and it's not just because they cut her tongue… she's been like this ever since I could remember. Oh, and don't call her dumb like Bergon always says… The correct word is mute. She's four years older than me and-" He caught his sister's glare. "She doesn't want me telling you all this stuff because she doesn't trust you… yet. Anyways, since I already told you our names, I think it's fair if we trade places so I can know yours. What's your name?"

Name? The meaning was obvious to him but the answer- Minerva glanced down at him with worry as he failed his attempt to raise an eyebrow.

Hem picked up the dropped rag and handed it back to his sister. "Don't you know your name?"

Minerva quickly supported him as he gradually pulled himself up until he felt his back against the cold wall. "I'm afraid I can't tell you… because I don't know."

"You don't remember?" Brother and sister exchanged an anxious glance.

Legolas eyed the boy warily. He needed to ask one thing that was bothering him. "Where am I?"

The boy barely had time to answer his question before the loud sound of footsteps approaching reached his hearing. The girl lifted her head wearily, jumping to her feet as the cloth door was pulled aside as three men entered.

The man in the lead immediately spotted Legolas. "There he is!" He waved another man in. "Drag him away, boys!"

Hem clenched his thin fists and Legolas saw him quiver as he stood in front of him protectively. "Hey! That's not fair! Can't you see that he's hurt?"

"Nothing's ever fair, boy." One of the guards swatted him aside and grasped the injured elf by the arm while the other guard took the other. Minerva had to hold Hem back as they dragged the poor confused elf out into the sunlight, far away from their view.

"Do we take any of them?" The other man gestured over at the siblings.

The leader of the guards spat on the ground. "Nah. We already stoned that little rat out in the courtyard. Thought she could hide the elf. Brainless woman."

"But what if they know something?"

"Know something? Ha! That's boy's too stupid to understand anything and his sister's as dumb as a rock! I wouldn't waste a hair worrying about those two."

Hem watched, teary eyed as the guards left their cot, the dirty curtain falling back down, leaving them where they were before.

"You know something about this, don't you?" He angrily pulled away from his sister's grasp. "Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me anymore?"

Minerva steadily met his gaze and shook her head.

"Then what? What is it?"

He watched as his sister stood near the opening of their prison, a stray tear gleaming as it made a path down her cheek. _He's not worth it._

TBC….

End notes:

Feel free to leave a review; they're always welcomed!

So any ideas on what the contest might be about?

BBE CONTEST #1

This is so easy, trust me. Anyone can win this. The basics of this contest are to tell me your ideas on what Minerva was talking about and I want the full meaning. Give me your theories, fellow Tolkien lovers! I don't bite!

Since this is so easy, I'll name the person with the right answer at the quickest time the winner.

So, what's the prize?

A TRIP TO PARIS!

No, I was obviously joking. Sorry, but maybe I could do that if I was a real published author making money… but I'm not at that yet.

The real prize: you get to create your own character. It all depends on who you are. If you've read the Silverpath Chronicles then that character will go in there. If you've read What? No Hobbits? Then it will go there. So of course, if you've read one of my previous works, tell me about it and if you win… etc.

But if you haven't read any then I guess your character will probably end up as a slave- with an important role, of course.

Over and out!


End file.
